Methods for detecting gas leaks in ambient air have been investigated for many years. One of the basic problems of such measurements is to determine an estimate of the total gas leak rate from the leak source. A single point gas concentration measurement is not sufficient to determine the total gas leak rate. For example, a single measurement of a high gas concentration could mean the measurement point is very close to a relatively small leak, or some distance away from a large gas leak.
Accordingly, multi-point measurement techniques for gas leak detection have been investigated. U.S. Pat. No. 8,190,376 is a representative example. In this work, two or more gas concentration sensors are disposed in a region of interest, and these concentration measurements are combined with meteorological information (wind speed, direction and stability) to provide estimates of leak rate and leak location. A similar approach is considered in U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,071.
Although this approach can work well for leak detection in a fixed location, e.g., in a chemical plant, it is often necessary to perform leak detection from a mobile platform such as a moving vehicle. One important application of mobile gas leak detection is detecting leaks in natural gas utility distribution systems. For mobile gas leak detection, it is not usually possible to have several gas concentration sensors disposed around the location of possible gas leaks, thereby making the above-described approach inapplicable.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide improved gas leak measurements, especially from a mobile platform.